NeverGrowUp
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Years after her own adventures with peterpan , a girl on the brink of adult hood wonders she made the right. Choice


**Hi this is my first peterpan sonfic . I'm kinda new to this . Disclaimer : Don't own peterpan . nor the song .**

The young girl was sleeping in her small pink and purple bed. She was no older than four and had spent her day pretending she was a princess .

The nineteen year old girl stared down at her cousin . The younger one definitely resembled her when she was younger . Same curly brown hair , and soft blue eyes .

The nineteen year old heard the front door open . In walked her aunt and her uncle carrying the fouryear olds new baby brother .

" How was she ?" The Aunt asked.

" She was fine " The nineteen year old brushed the younger one's hair back a bit. She looked so sweet and carefree and Innocent .

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger and its so quiet in the world tonight . _

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming so I tuck you in turn on your favorite nightlight . _

_To you everythings funny you got nothing to regret , I'd give all I had honey , _

_If you could stay like that . _

The nineteen year old walked down the street back to her college dorm room . She looked to her right , and could see her cousin six years old riding her first bike down the street . The young adult thought back to when she was younger , she like many of her other relatives had been whisked away to Neverland by peterpan . But once she had became a teenager , it seemed all like a dream .

She turned her head again , and looked at the elementary school while passing by , their was her cousin , Nine years old , swinging on the playground , laughing .

_Oh darling don't you ever Grow up _

_Don't you ever grow up _

_Just stay this little _

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up _

_Don't you ever grow up _

_It could stay this simple _

She looked through one of the windows in a house . She could picture her cousin twelve years old , flying around her room with peter pan and tinkerbell . And the girl is whisked away to Neverland .

_I won't let nobody hurt you _

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And No one will dessert you _

_Just try to never grow up _

She shook her head. Because While in Neverland her cousin will realize That no matter how hard you try you can't run from growingup . No matter how hard you try ! She will ask to come back . Then she'll feel so bad for leaving neverland .

Her cousin will soon believe it to was only a dream . Her cousin will soon close the window and forget all about someone entering it or listening to bed time stories .

_You're in the car on the way to the movies and you're _

_Mortified your mom is dropping you off _

_At fourteen there's just so much you can't do _

_And you just can't wait to move out someday_

_And call your own shots ._

Her cousin will go through a time where's she's a teenager and she'll think she knows everything . Her cousin will go through so much heartbreak too . She'll start having feelings and her emotions will change . She won't be so innocent and carefree anymore .

_But don't make her drop you off around the block _

_Remember she's getting older too _

_And don't lose the way that you dance_

_Around in your PJs_

_Getting ready for school _

The girl looked at the movie theater as she passed it . She could picture her little cousin sixteen driving around with her friends , and going to school games and going on dates . She will give her heart away too many times and feel so broken .

_Oh Darling don't you ever grow up _

_Don' t you ever grow up _

_Just stay this little _

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up _

_Don't you ever grow up _

_Just stay this simple _

And Peter Pan will always come back to the window . But after she turns sixteen , he will give up on trying to get in through the window and take her to Neverland . And its only after he gives up will she realize that she's growing up and doesn't want to . But then it'll be too late .

_Noone's ever burned you_

_Nothings ever left you scared _

_And even though you want to _

_Just try to never grow up _

The girl walked up her own staircase to get to her dorm room . She remembered walking up the staircase of when she was almost thirteen years old . She never wanted to grow up , still doesn't want to . She could see herself waving her own little plastic wand around the room .

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room _

_Remember what it sounded like when your dad gets home ._

_Remember the foot steps remember the words said _

_And all your little brother's favorite songs . _

She stared outside of her window . She remembered when she was younger and first saw them . She let them into the nursery and flew around it . They flew to neverland , and played all the time . They even fought pirates and met mermaids and Everything she had dreamt of .

But she had came back and she was almost an Adult .

_I just realized Everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

She opened the window , one last time .

_So here I am in my new apartment _

_In the big city , they just dropped me off_

_Its so much colder than I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn the nightlight on_

And she could see tink's glow in the sky as they flew over the city in the night.

_Wish I'd never grown up _

_Wish I'd never grown up _

Her twelve year old self too was once again looking out the window . Calling for them to take her to Neverland .

_Oh oh I don't wanna grow up _

_Wish I'd never grown up _

_Could still be little_

_Oh oh I don't wanna grow up _

_Wish I'd never grown up _

_Could still be simple . _

She looked at them as they flew over the apartment . Soon they will fly to her cousins house and take her to neverland , and it will all start over again .

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up _

_Don't you ever grow up _

_Just stay this little _

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up _

_Don't you ever grow up _

_Let it stay this simple _

All Children grow up except for one

_I won't let nobody hurt you _

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to _

Her cousin was still only four

_Oh oh don't ever grow up _

She was still Carefree

_Ever grow up _

She was still Innocent

_Oh oh don't ever grow up _

The nineteen year old went to bed , but she kept the windows open , hoping that maybe she could still be a kid .

_Just Never Grow UP _


End file.
